


One for Luck

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Atsumu is hopeless, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Friendship, Inarizaki!Hinata, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Osamu has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Atsumu is not jealous. He's really not.He just thinks it's awfully rude of certain Itachiyama members to be crowding around Inarizaki's most surprising player. The fact that Hinata is possibly Atsumu's favourite player has nothing to do with it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 686





	One for Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoroshiiiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoroshiiiku/gifts).



Atsumu does not believe in fate or luck or the stars or whatever else scrubs use to justify their failures. It’s all bullshit designed to soothe feelings about their own inadequacies.

Case in point. He is considered by many to be a lucky guy  — and doesn’t that just burn in his insides, how easily they wipe away years of hard work and dedication as simply luck — but no matter how hard he glares at one Sakusa Kiyoomi’s stupid head it does not burst into flames. Surely, if he was as lucky as everyone believed him to be that happy occurrence would be playing out in front of him right this moment.

Alas, he’s once again proven right about the existence of luck as Sakusa’s ridiculous face does not spontaneously combust.

Though the ball he’s squeezing in his hands might explode if he puts any more pressure on it.

“I don’t really wanna know, but it’ll be bad if we lose ‘cause yer in a shitty mood, so what’s wrong and what’s it gotta do with Sakusa?” Osamu slides up beside him and takes the ball out of his hands. “Also don’t break the equipment, this isn’t our stuff we're usin’, remember?” 

“Like I’d lose to that guy!” He snaps and Osamu raises an eyebrow.

“Which guy? Sakusa? Ya know we ain’t playin’ just him, right? There’s a whole team of guys in bright yellow on the court in case ya didn’t notice.” 

Atsumu huffs and turns away. If he can’t make Sakusa’s head explode by sheer will alone he’ll have to settle for serving practice instead. Osamu doesn’t turn with him, his eyes are fixed on the scene in front of them, clearly trying to figure out what was so infuriating to his brother.

The thing about having a twin is that it is useless to try and hide anything from them, at least in Atsumu’s opinion. He’s never managed to keep a secret from Osamu for longer than a week and vice versa. Apart from  _ one _ very important one that he’d managed to hide until now when Osamu grins — a fox catching the scent of prey.

“Oh.” It really says something that a one syllable word is more than enough for Atsumu want to launch himself at his brother and wipe that smug smirk off his stupid…..ly handsome face. Osamu  — who unfortunately, hasn’t slipped and cracked his head on the floor losing all of his short term memories, another sign that luck isn’t real — moves up close so that they’re partially enveloped in their own little bubble and lowers his voice.

“It’s not Sakusa that’s the problem, is it? It’s the fact that Shouyou-kun’s been followin’ him around since camp started with stars in his eyes instead of ya for once, right?”

Atsumu doesn’t say a damn thing. Osamu takes the silent admission for what it is and laughs. “Never thought I’d see ya this wound up over a first year, ‘Tsumu. Don’t worry I’m sure by this afternoon he’ll be back beggin’ ta hit yer tosses again.”

Atsumu snorts and elbows his number one annoyance in the side, even if he’s number two at this exact moment. “I ain’t worried about that, Shou-kun would never betray me— _ us  _ by sidin’ with the enemy. Besides, Sakusa ain’t a setter, so he'll lose interest eventually.”

Osamu hums in agreement, and it’s the fakest hum Atsumu has ever heard. “I mean, yeah, Sakusa’s no setter, but ya do remember what happened when Shouyou met Fukurodani’s Bokuto for the first time and he wasn’t a setter either.”

The memory of three weeks of non-stop praise about the great ‘Bokuto-san’ is enough to make Atsumu grit his teeth. Hinata did have a tendency to idolise strong players, which was fine when it was other Inarizaki members like Aran or Kita or Atsumu himself — Osamu was not worthy of HInata’s admiration but had somehow been granted it anyway. The problem was when it extended to rival team members.

At Interhigh, Kita had jokingly suggested they put a leash on their shortest member before he ended up going home with another team by mistake. Atsumu had seriously considered it when he’d found Hinata talking to the Shiratorizawa players with that signature, excited beam of his.

Atsumu could have better endured the problem if Sakusa had just acted like his usual anti-social self and ignored Hinata or brushed him off. Actually, that would have pissed Atsumu off for entirely different reasons, but they weren’t in that timeline right now. In this timeline, Sakusa wasn’t being rude and dismissive. No, in this timeline, Sakusa seemed to be enjoying Hinata’s company. Gin had even told them he’d seen Sakusa giving Hinata tips on receiving one morning.

In Atsumu’s defence, it wasn’t just him who found the whole situation unnerving either. The rest of Itachiyama would periodically look over at the two new best friends and whisper amongst themselves like a bunch of gossipy old women. Komori had made the mistake of asking if they could borrow Hinata for the rest of the year to help with Sakusa’s mood, and Aran had to hold Atsumu back from strangling the grinning libero.

Hinata was  his Inarizaki’s after all, one day he’d be a deadly weapon on the court, and Atsumu couldn’t wait for it to arrive. He wasn’t a regular yet, still too many gaps in his skill set for that, but he’d played in quite a number of games so far and had proven to be extremely effective.

Atsumu loved tossing to Hinata.

Hinata was  _ his _ spiker.

He knew it made him sound like a toddler, but it was true. A lifetime of sharing with someone had made him particularly protective over anything, or anyone, that was his.

It would have been simple if this was all just a matter of him being possessive over his teammate as the main setter.

But it wasn’t just that.

Osamu hits him on the shoulder, and he snaps his focus back to the present.

“Anyway, like I said he’ll be back soon enough, so stop worryin’ and start practicin’. I don’t wanna lose either.” 

Atsumu nods and turns his attention back to the gym. Maybe if he gets five service aces in the next practice game it’ll erase the sickening burning in his gut of watching Hinata orbit Sakusa like a satellite.

He jumps and slams the ball into the corner of the court.

There is another reason he’s been on edge since the training camp started, and it’s only partly to do with Hinata’s ability to make friends with anything that has a consciousness. 

A second jump serve, not as sharp as the first, and Akagi is able to send it up. 

“Tch.” The gym is too noisy for serving practice in his opinion but Kita had firmly put his foot down against asking everyone to be quiet for him. A learning experience he’d called it. Atsumu calls it a pain in the ass but readies himself for another jump.

See he and Hinata have this  _ thing _ they do before matches. It’s stupid and silly, but it’s their little pre-game ritual and part of Atsumu’s routine. He’d told Hinata they couldn’t do it at training camps, too many matches — too many people — and they didn’t want to share their secret, cool thing with anyone else because it was a secret and you didn’t share secrets.

The point is Hinata has dutifully stuck to Atsumu’s request and not approached him about it once all camp.

The next serve is mean, a nasty one that has Akagi swearing at him from the other side of the net. He grins.

Atsumu may be regretting that decision.

And he knows why.

There’s a reason he wanted to keep the thing secret after all.

_ “Atsumu-senpai, are you okay?” Hinata asks, concern evident in his voice and the slight frown on his forehead. “You’ve been scowling since we got on the bus, even Osamu-senpai is worried.”  _

_ Osamu was very much not worried about him and had asked him what had crawled up his butt and died. Nothing like the genuine worry he can see written all over Hinata’s face. Even after two months he’s not used to it, to Hinata’s honest nature and how much he seems to care about Atsumu. _

_ The cynical part of him whispers that it’s only because he’s a setter, but he doesn’t think Hinata has the patience to spend two months playing pretend to get his fix of tosses. They’re sat on the floor of Itachiyama’s gym, Atsumu kindly offering to help Hinata with his stretches as his usual partner Riseki was elsewhere — a completely lucky coincidence that Atsumu definitely hadn’t engineered himself. _

_ “I’m fine, Shou-kun, all ready to get on court and crush our opponents.” _

_ Hinata doesn’t look like he believes him. “Are you sure you don’t need to poop?” _

_ “I’m sure, isn’t that usually yer problem anyway?” They’ve all learned their lesson after that first practice game and at least one of them has designated Hinata-duty if he needs to use the toilet. _

_ Hinata blushes as red as his tracksuit, and Atsumu takes a second to admire how cute he looks when he’s flustered.  _

_ “Not always! And I’m ready too, do you think the coach will let me play today?” he asks, eyes glittering at the possibility.  _

_ Atsumu hopes so, it’s always way more fun when Hinata is on the court. _

_“We’ll have to wait and see. He knows that ya played really well last time, and yer receives aren’t as terrible as they were when ya joined the team.” Not that they could be, Akagi had nearly had a stroke when he’d first seen them and had taken it upon himself to whip their newest member into shape. He’d enlisted Atsumu’s help too_ — _no spiking practice until he’d made fifteen receives in a row._

_ To this day, Atsumu wasn't sure if it was the desire to hit his tosses or Hinata’s own incredible athletic ability that powered him through all of that. _

_ He hopes it’s the first one. _

_ “Yeah, but I was blocked a lot in that game too.” Hinata scowls and clenches his fist. “One day I’m going to fly over all of them.” _

_ It’s said with such conviction and intensity that Atsumu doesn’t doubt him for a second, _

_ “But are you sure you’re okay, Atsumu-senpai? You’re not nervous or anything, right?” _

_ “I haven’t gotten nervous about a match since middle school.” Atsumu scoffs and folds his arms. “Think yer projection’ some of yer feelings on ta me.” _

_ Hinata ignores him and strokes his chin. “I mean, we are going up against a super strong team, so I guess it’s to be expected.” _

_ “I’m not nervous.” _

_ “Kita-san says it’s okay to be nervous.” If Kita said that jumping off bridges made you taller Hinata would be falling through the air in seconds. _

_ “That’s great but, and I can’t stress this enough, I am not nervous. Ya should check on Riseki though, he looked like he was about to throw up on the way here.” There’s a loose thread on his jersey and it’s annoying, he pulls at it. _

_ Hinata claps his hands together and grins. “Oooh! I know something that might help.” _

_ Atsumu comes to the realisation that short of running away  _ —  _ and he’s pretty sure Hinata would catch him anyway  _ —  _ he’s not getting away from this. It’s Hinata, so it won’t be too terrible. _

_ “Fine, what is it?” The sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can head back to the main court and start warming up. _

_ Hinata kisses him on the cheek. _

_ He leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Atsumu on his left cheek.  _

_ It’s nothing more than a peck. Short and sweet and it causes something in Atsumu’s brain to fry.  _

_ He jumps back and slaps a hand over his face, he swears he can still feel sparks dancing along the spot, and now he’s the one impersonating a stoplight as all the blood in his body rushes to his head. _

_ “Wha—Shou—buah?” Speech escapes him, and he can only gawk at his teammate, his cute, evil teammate who has managed to render his brain to mush in one moment. _

What the hell was that about?

_ Hinata smiles, smaller than his usual one but also softer. He has no right to look so composed when he’s flipped Atsumu’s world on its head. _

_ “A kiss for good luck! My mom does it for me and Natsu all the time. Well, she usually kisses us on our forehead, but it’d be weird to ask you to bend down.” _

Ya think that’s what's weird about it?!

_ “And I know it’s childish, but it always makes me feel better, and I hope it works for you too, Atsumu-senpai.” Something comes over Hinata’s face in that moment not-quite serious, not-quite joking and not good for Atsumu’s heart either. “After all, I need my setter to be in top shape.” _

_ Over the pounding in his own heart and the warmth in his cheeks, Atsumu laughs. It’s a little strangled, a little breathless but he laughs.  _

_ “Yer setter, eh? Ya know I set for the whole team too, Shouyou.” _

_ Hinata smiles that soft smile again, and Atsumu’s throat turns as dry as Kita’s sense of humour. _

_ “I know, but you’re the first person who’s ever offered to toss for me, I didn’t even have to ask! And you’re my first proper setter too which is special.” He looks up at Atsumu, and his eyes burn so bright they glow. “So you’re special to me, Atsumu-senpai, and I want to help if I can.” _

_ Is that the sound of his heart growing three times? Is this what the Grinch felt like? _

_ “Yer...yer pretty special ta me too, Shouyou.” _

It should have been a one-off thing. An awkward, if sweet, moment that he could easily put behind him. 

He hadn’t, he’d gone home that night, flush with victory and pride when the phantom feeling of Hinata’s lips against his cheek had sent him straight to his bedroom to bury his head in a pillow and scream. 

It hadn’t been a one off thing either. At the next match, he’d got so caught up in worrying whether Hinata would do it again that Hinata had approached him in the hall and asked if he was nervous again. The word yes had come out of his mouth before he could bite it back, and once again Hinata had kissed his cheek for luck.

Then it happened again.

And again.

Until it became the norm for the pair of them to slip away before a game, and Hinata would lean up to kiss him.

A kiss for good luck.

Atsumu didn’t believe in luck. He never told Hinata that.

He did believe in inconvenient, massive crushes on your underclassman that made it impossible to function normally around them.

Yep. He had a crush. A big messy one that had started to spill into all areas of his life like morning sunlight through a window.

Hinata was easy to like. 

Atsumu found him easy to adore.

He was cute. He was kind. He laughed at Atsumu’s admittedly shitty jokes even when he didn’t fully understand the punchline. He was wam. 

He enjoyed Atsumu’s company, liked him even when Atsumu knew he was being a dick.

And then there was the way he played volleyball.

Atsumu could have fallen in love with him for that alone.

Hinata was  _ hungry _ for volleyball, in a way few sane people were. He was hungry for it like Atsumu was, and not even Osamu had been able to match his sheer love of the sport they played.

There were ten thousand reasons why he had a crush on Hinata and number one was how he looked when he hit Atsumu’s tosses.

Like Atsumu had handed him the stars on a silver platter.

Atsumu loved tossing to Hinata.

His issue with Sakusa wasn’t just because the guy had the audacity to smile at Hinata — if that were the case there wouldn’t be many people in the world he could like, and he probably wouldn’t want to either. 

He throws the ball into the air. One last serve before their next game.

His stupid, dramatic teenage brain flashes an image of Hinata wishing Sakusa good luck the same way he does with Atsumu, and the ball goes straight into the net. Gin turns to yell at him for nearly taking his head off, but Atsumu is too busy pushing down the urge to vomit.

Hinata wouldn't?

That was their thing.

“Hey idiot, can ya go grab some more balls from storage?” Osamu’s voice cuts through his jealous misery and he whirls around to glare at him.

“Huh? Why should I go? Ask one of the first years.” Maybe that would pry Hinata from Sakusa’s side.

“Because ya need to clear yer head before the game starts and because Kita-san said so.” Sure enough Kita is looking over at them, and Atsumu swallows down the instinctive refusal.

“Fine.” He stops himself from stomping off the court, he has an image to maintain after all and exits through the double doors. The store room is a little ways down and to the left and he hurries towards it, no point staying off the court longer than he has to.

The door is already open, but he doesn’t think anything of it until he steps inside and freezes at the familiar mop of orange hair peeking out behind one of the shelves.

“Shou-kun?”

“Buah!” Hinata jumps out and nearly hits his head against the wall. Atsumu makes an abortive lunge to try and stop him, but the distance is too far.

Hinata turns to him with wide eyes, clearly shocked that he’s there.

“Atsumu-senpai, what are you doing here?” he asks.

Atsumu shrugs and jerks a thumb at the ball cart, trying to ignore the childish burst of happiness that Hinata isn’t near Sakusa anymore. “‘Samu asked me to get some balls for the game.”

For some reason, this perfectly reasonable answer makes Hinata frown and shake his head. “What? But he asked me to do that. I was having trouble with finding them because I didn’t know where the light switch was.”

Atsumu’s eyes narrow. What is ‘Samu—

The door shuts behind him and the telltale click of a lock fills the air. He looks at Hinata, Hinata looks at him, they both whirl round to the door and try to open it.

Locked.`

“‘Samu, ya better unlock this right now or I’m comin’ home an only child.” He’s going to murder him; forget Cain and Abel, Atsumu and Osamu was going to be the next cautionary tale of brothers.

“Osamu is back in the gym, so he can’t hear you right now, I’ll be sure to tell him his efforts were appreciated.”

Oh that—

“Yer a dead man, Suna. Now let us out.”

He hears snickering from the other side, Suna isn’t alone. Dead all of them. He can win the Spring Interhigh with just him and Hinata. Maybe Kita and Aran if they weren’t involved with this.

“Whoops, looks like I lost the key. Tell you what, I’ll try and find it while you two just chill in there for a while.” Atsumu can feel the smug grin on Suna’s face, at times it’s worse than Osamu’s.

The sound of footsteps sends a spike of panic through his heart. They aren’t seriously going to leave them like this, are they?

“Um, I think they’re gone.” Hinata says, he still looks shocked by what’s happened, and Atsumu doesn’t blame him.

“Bastards, just see if I ever toss ta any of them again.” He grumbles, tempted to kick the door out of spite. He reaches blindly against the wall and finds the light switch, the sharp glare of the bulb hurts his eyes.

Hinata laughs, the first nice thing he’s heard all morning, and Atsumu’s chest goes warm — like he’s stepped into an onsen after a cold winter day. 

“You will, you’re too good of a setter for that.” This is unfortunately true, and he’d hate to sully Hinata’s image of him. ‘Samu and Gin and Suna had all tried to sully his reputation in Hinata’s eyes, but thankfully, none of their sneaky underhanded tactics had worked. If anything was going to ruin his standing with HInata, he’d do it himself thank you very much. 

“Thought ya wanted all my tosses for yerself, Shou-kun, ya should be supporting me in this.” He pouts and takes a seat on a stack of mats. Who knows how long they’ll be stuck here for after all.

Hinata scrambles over to sit next to him, nearly knocking over the second stack of mats beside them. Graceful off the court he is not, but it’s charming in a dorky way.

Atsumu has started to think the clumsiness is endearing when at the start of the year it pissed him off, he’s in so deep it’s not even funny.

“Well, yeah, I always want your tosses, but I think you’d get bored of setting just to me.” He says and rubs the back of his head, “and I’d hate for you to get bored of me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Atsumu admits, Hinata is special and watching him fly with the wings Atsumu gives him is nothing short of spectacular.

“Hey, Atsumu-san?” Atsumu blinks at the change in his name  — he’s so glad he and ‘Samu put an end to the whole Miya-senpai schtick early — and turns to look at his fellow prisoner.

Hinata is not looking at him, he’s looking at his hands which are clasped together in his lap. His shoulders are hunched up to his ears, and he’s chewing his bottom lip in a way that looks painful.

“Are you nervous today?”

Atsumu was mistaken, this isn’t how the team dies, this is how he dies. This is the moment he shuffles off his mortal coil to join the invisible choir. His last sight on this earth will be Hinata Shouyou asking him that question as a pink blush spreads across his face.

All in all not a bad way to go.

“Uhhhhhhh,” he chokes on the words rushing to his mouth as they all try to cram through at once.

Taking his non-answer as a negative Hinata ducks his head down.

“I mean, of course you’re not nervous! This is a training camp not a proper win or lose match or anything, and you even asked not to do... _ that _ while we’re here. Hahah, sorry, I’m being really dumb just forget I said anything and—”

“I’m nervous.” Atsumu blurts out, cutting short the stream of Hinata’s babbling unnecessary apology.

“Oh.” Hinata says a little weakly, he’s looking at Atsumu again with those beautiful brown eyes that have started to seep their way into his dreams.

Atsumu has never needed nor believed in luck.

He swallows, only scrubs are cowards. “In fact, I’m way more nervous than I’ve ever been in my life. Think ya could help with that?”

Hinata stares at him, they’re both blushing like fools, and the thing that’s been building between them since Atsumu first tossed to him at practice begins to bloom.

“I-If you’re really nervous m-maybe we can do it a little d-differently?” Hinata stutters, and like a fishing line pulled taut Atsumu feels himself getting reeled in.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He whispers and starts to lower his head. Hinata stretches up, and they meet exactly in the middle.

It’s Atsumu’s first kiss.

It’s Hinata’s first kiss.

As far as first kisses go, there have been better and there have been far worse. There’s an awkwardness that comes from being two teenage boys having their first kiss ever, and their noses bump once or twice. Atsumu’s lips are dry, and Hinata’s bottom lip is a little sore from his earlier chewing.

Neither of them care.

It’s perfect.

Warmth sparks inside Atsumu’s chest, and he feels that terrible vice of jealousy around his heart vanish. He pulls back with a sigh and rests his forehead against Hinata’s.

“If that one was for luck, can the next one be for me?” he asks shyly.

Hinata beams and kisses him again.

Maybe, just maybe he won’t kill ‘Samu for this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was my attempt at an Inarizaki!Hinata fic and I hope you enjoyed it! This was a gift for Yoroshiiiku who won my 100 twitter follower giveaway and I hope they liked it. This was a lot of fun to write :)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader [vanellabeann11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11) for all their hard work, they've been super busy so I really appreciate all of their help!


End file.
